


11500

by CarterD123



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hinata worries, Homophobia, I wrote the first chapter over a year ago im pretty sure, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Despair AU, No Spoilers, Soulmate AU, can you beleive it? gay people exist???, cute imo, descriptive crushing, hajime worries, nagito worries about hajime, obvious mutual crush, please dont make fun of me :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarterD123/pseuds/CarterD123
Summary: The story behind the numbers is that you and one other person have one tattooed on your wrist from birth adding a number as your personality develops and you develop, as to make the tattoo readable and accurately assign you with a soulmate that fits. The number is set in stone at age ten. Then, you’re expected to attempt to find your soulmate as soon as possible. I found mine at age 14. But… it wasn’t right… it couldn’t be right. I mean no one’s ever heard of two boys being matched, right? So, I hid my number… for his sake. I started wearing hoodies, even went as far as to say that my number match had died. He just moved here, so nobody would know his number matched mine, right?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. 1- Cute

“Nagito, right?” I asked the new boy.   
“Ah… yes, that would be me,” Nagito replied in a small voice, “You’re Hajime, right?”   
“Yes, yes that would be me! I’ve been assigned to show you around the school!” It was a good sunny winter day outside but knowing the weather that could always change.  
“Thank you, Hajime,” Nagito said, glancing at our surroundings with a glazed look in his eyes, he had the tiniest smile I’ve ever seen on his face when he opened his mouth one of his teeth were ever so slightly shorter than the other. His lips pale, like his complexion. His hair suiting his face perfectly. His hair looked fluffy, so fluffy that he had to resist the urge to touch it. Before I knew it, a hand was on my arm and I came back to reality, “Hajime, Hajime, are you ok?” Nagito said with his pale eyebrows furrowed.   
“Ah, sorry I zoned out,” I said forcing myself to look away as a flushed feeling rushing through my body.  
Nagito held his lips open for a few seconds as he thought what to say, “So, should we begin?”  
“Huh? Oh, oh I’m sorry, yes, yes,” I said with a giggle as if I didn’t just get a new crush… but with a boy? No. It’s not possible… Can’t be. Right? I mean It’s unheard of…

We walked through the halls, telling him where all his classes were, all the time thinking about his hair and the way he looks off into space and his eyes glaze over when he’s thinking about something. The way that he moves his hair out of his face when he tries to remember something and leaves his hand on his head for a little longer than most. The way his eyes sparkled when he talked about how lucky he was to get to come to this school and his hopes for this year. The way that he laughed when we realized that we had all the same classes.   
“Well, you know where all your classes are now, do you need anything else?”   
Nagito looked at me and smiled, “No I’ve got it I think, after all, if I need anything, you’ll be in all my classes!” His teeth glinted as he said that the shorter one more so than the other. His hair bounced as he giggled at his joke, his hands raised to cover his mouth… and that’s when I saw it… his number, 11500, my number. Nagito was my match? He can’t find out. At least not now.   
I laughed right back trying to hide my distress, “I’ve got to go to the bathroom real quick.”   
“Hajime, are you ok? You seem kind of freaked out,” Nagito said, his eyes swirling, a galaxy of confusion and worry, “Did I say something?”   
“No, I I just have to use the the bathroom real quick yeah… yeah, that’s it,” I replied trailing off. I felt like the world was spinning I was about to puke. I’m sure I’m doing a terrible job at hiding it but I have to get out of here at least for now. 

I went to the bathroom, I felt like I was about to puke. I mean you only find your match once, right? But this, this can’t be right. No one has ever heard of two boys matching. I have to make sure nobody finds out. For his sake. He’s new… if this gets out, what will everyone say? I felt sick just thinking about it. But… I still want to be around him. His bouncy, fluffy hair, his one tooth shorter than the other, the way his eyes glinted when he talked about the things he cares about when he holds his hair back so he can focus on certain things, all of it so perfect…


	2. 2 - Chiaki knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Hajime is being a SIMP for Nagito this chapter, and Chiaki now knows.

Even if it were all so perfect, Nagito could never know. I don’t want to hurt him. So, I’m not going to tell him. It was warm out, so warm that I was sweating under my hoodie. I put it on to hide my wrist from Nagito, if he can’t see my wrist, he won’t find out. I walked into class, as the bell rung and sat down at my seat, hoping that the teacher didn’t notice. Chiaki, sitting behind me threw a paper ball at my head.  
“You were almost late! What were you thinking, you know how she is about tardiness!” of course, talking about Mrs. Brit and her hardiness on punishment for being late. An essay for the entire class. One page for every minute late.  
“Now class, the new student will be here soon, assuming Hajime was competent enough to show someone around the school, unlike he is with time management. It was a close call,” Mrs. Brit said, as I sank lower and lower in my seat nervously laughing with embarrassment.  
  
Then there he was, Nagito Komeada with his fluffy hair, beautiful smile, and sparkling eyes. I inhaled sharply, looking to my right, the only empty seat. “Ah here he is, would you like to introduce yourself, Nagito?”  
“Ah, yes, sure,” Nagito said shyly, pulling his hair back and holding his hand on the back of his neck for a second then moving it to where his hand was gently caressing his neck, “I am Nagito Komeada, I hope we have a good year together,” Nagito finished his introduction by crossing his slender fingers in front of him and a smile that only showed his teeth slightly.  
“Nagito would you like to take a seat by Hajime?” Mrs. Brit said, gesturing to the empty seat next to me.  
Nagito bowed politely, “Yes mam,” My heart beat faster with every step he took closer, it was as if time slowed down, his feet pounding on the floor in a methodical rhythm, his hair bouncing up and down, that one tooth shorter than the one beside shown as he smiled at me, eyes filled with what I can believe to be hope, but why was he hoping for anything, he’s just looking at me. I glanced away, my cheeks feeling red. “Hey Hajime,” Nagito quipped his voice wavering.  
“Nagito, hi,” My cheeks were burning at this point, what should I do? “I’m sorry I ran earlier, I forgot to get my hoodie for next period, it’s freezing in there,” I ended with a laugh. I tried to keep my eyes glued to the board but snuck a few glances at him. He rested his head on the palm of his hand, his eyebrows furrowed as he squinted at the board his eyes full of confusion, his lips slightly parted.  
  
A kick to the back quickly pulled me out of… whatever I was doing. I look back at Chiaki, my cheeks hot. She gives me a confused look and points subtly to Nagito who is still focused on the board. “What?” I mouth, raising my shoulders. She waives her hand to dismiss it. Why do I see these things about him, I don’t get it…? I don’t get it… how can we be soulmates? I don’t believe it at all, I can’t. I mean, I like girls, right? Every guy I know likes girls, thought they were cute, and even told me about how they wished their number matched one of the girls at school. Well now that I think about it, I never did any of that. How could I not see it? Well maybe because it’s never happened before. I mean no boys ever match with boys, right? What if I’m the first? My thoughts are cut off by the ring of the bell for next period when I realize I’ve missed the greater half of first period.

“Hey Hajime,” Chiaki says appearing at the side of my desk, “what’s with you and the  
new kid, huh?”  
“What do you mean? I just showed him around,” I replied back looking away from her.  
“I saw his number Haji. You can’t fool me,” She dead panned. I stood up from my seat and glanced to the door, where he was. Was he waiting for me? He looked to his schedule then looked back at me then smiled. I smiled back awkwardly.  
When he looked away, I shook my head, “So what Chi, does his match yours or something?” I received a jab to the side for that.  
“Haji, 11500, you know that number pretty well don’t we?”  
“Whatever Chiaki, just don’t tell him,” I tried to sound as serious as possible to make sure she backed off. How is she being so accepting of this? Doesn’t she find it weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.... so I posted a chapter... I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry!!!! I haven't posted for literal months!!! almost a year!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito POV??? wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on this fic even though I don't post often!

I shifted my weight uncomfortably as I stood in the empty foyer of the school. I chewed at the aglet of my hoodie string, wondering what my classmates would be like. The office people told me to wait out here for a boy in my grade named Hajime Hinata. Hajime was supposed to show me around the school during first period, then we would part ways for the rest of the day. 

+-+

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, a brown-haired boy being the source. He neared closer and closer until finally coming to a stop about fifteen feet away from me, “Nagito, right?” 

“Ah, yes that would be me,” I replied struggling to make my voice come out as I stared at him, “You’re Hajime, right?” 

“Yes, yes that would be me! I’ve been assigned to show you around the school!” 

“Thank you, Hajime,” I replied absentmindedly. I couldn’t help but let myself smile a little bit when a subtle breeze from a door opening far away blew by, making Hajime shiver slightly. Hajime’s golden-brown eyes subtly glazed over, seeming to think about something. My head tilted to the side slightly, watching him think for a few seconds. I grabbed his arm and said his name a few times to bring him back. 

“Ah, sorry I zoned out,” Hajime squeaked, looking away. I suggested that we get started with what we need to do and he just giggled, agreed, and apologized, yet again. 

We walked throughout the halls, him leading me to all of my classes one by one. When we walked past the library he started talking about his favorite book series. He said he read the series over and over again at least twenty times, I told him that that sounded a bit excessive with a laugh. He just told me that when he finds something that brings him continuous joy, why not take advantage of that? He realized at about the 3rd class we went to, that we had the  _ exact _ same classes. He smiled like a goofy smile at that, which in turn made my face warm and my chest filled with laughter and… warmth? Light? Why does it hurt a bit?  _ Am I going to die?  _ Our eyes met then we looked away quickly. 

“Well, you know where all of your classes are, do you need anything else?” he asked me. 

“No I’ve got it I think, after all, if I need anything, you’ll be in all my classes!” I replied trying to make a joke, giggling slightly. 

  
  
  


Hajime’s face contorted, trying to fake a laugh. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom  _ real _ quick.” He looked as if he was about to die right there on the spot. 

“Hajime, are you ok? You seem  _ kinda _ freaked out,” I said, hearing an unwanted tremble in my voice. I was stupid to think that this happiness would stay. It was too good, I knew it. “Was it something I said?” My voice was coming out thick. What did I do? Oh god, I made another person disgusted, I always-

“No, I-I just have to use the-the bathroom real quick yeah… yeah, that’s it,” Hajime said, turning green. Before I could say anything, Hajime was quickly walking the other way.

  
  
  
There were still ten minutes left of first period that I  _ really _ don’t want to go to. I wandered the halls, somehow getting lost even though Hajime showed me around everywhere.  _ Useless, can’t even remember anything when someone goes out of their way for you.  _ My converse kicks the ground as I walk. The bell rings and a surge of traffic swarms in through the halls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short :( I was trying to make this flow along the same lines as the first chapter but chapter one was really short too! Do you like that I have it Nagito's POV? or should I just stick with Hajime's?


End file.
